


Cторож

by Leytenator



Category: Fight Club (1999), Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "И сказал Господь Каину: где Авель, брат твой? Он сказал: не знаю; разве я сторож брату моему?"





	Cторож

Он просыпается.  
Он не знает, где он и как здесь оказался.  
Жизнь превращается в череду пробуждений после снов, о которых совершенно ничего не помнишь.  
Он просыпается в Орле, в серой многоэтажке в спальном районе города, от шума проезжающих внизу машин.  
В Алуште, в разваливающемся увитом плющом и виноградом домике, от пронзительного пения птиц.  
В Белеке, в просторном номере пятизвездочного отеля, от стука горничной в дверь.  
В Тель-Авиве, в каком-то бараке на окраине, от бьющего в стёкла сухого ветра с песком и гудения проигравшего битву с жарой кондиционера.  
В Париже, в полумраке квартиры со странной планировкой и десятками картин на стенах, от смеха туристов и звона бокалов в кафе напротив белых стен Сен-Жерве.  
В Генте, в мансарде с тёмными деревянными балками под потолком, от тихого шелеста волн близкой реки и ласкающих её весел.  
В Амстердаме, на продавленном матрасе наверху двухъярусной койки в прокуренном хостеле, под тихую музыку и громкие стоны.  
Он просыпается чёрт знает где, чёрт знает когда и с кем.  
Он открывает глаза и видит охапки цветов, смятую одежду, спящих женщин, иногда — мужчин. В основном, живых, реже — мёртвых. Недоеденный ужин на столе, залитую воском лакированную поверхность. Отражение в ней мутное, и от этой ряби начинает кружиться голова.  
Он идёт в ванную к зеркалу. Свежий синяк на скуле, выбритые виски, перекрашенные волосы, татуировка на спине? Сегодня просто запекшаяся кровь на нижней губе. Корочка неприятно стягивает тонкую кожу.  
Он умывается, пытается улыбнуться, и она лопается, наполняя рот солёным привкусом.  
Он вспоминает, что давно не просыпался рядом с морем.  
Назавтра это Кипр.  
Послезавтра — Кассис. Еще через день — Ницца. Потом — Эдинбург.  
Ему не нравятся рубашки, которые висят в шкафу, запах туалетной воды на прикроватном столике, чей-то номер, записанный помадой на зеркале. Он проводит по нему рукой и долго отмывает ладони под холодной водой.  
Он идёт в кафе и давится кофе, пьёт чашку за чашкой, пока не начинает хотеться сблевать прямо на мостовую. Он покупает энергетики, снимает с карты все деньги и берёт билет до Рима. Ему нельзя засыпать. Ни в коем случае.  
В аэропорту ему улыбается мягкой и ласковой улыбкой девушка за стойкой регистрации и, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, рвёт его билет пополам.  
— Господин Птица предупреждал, что вы можете так поступить, и очень просил вас этого не делать. У него здесь еще есть важные дела. Хотите, я порекомендую вам чудесный ресторан тут недалеко? Вызвать вам такси?  
Он бьёт себя по щекам, пялясь в свое отражение в мутном зеркале туалета в каком-то занюханном баре. Нельзя спать. Нет, нет. Перед глазами всё плывет.  
Он снимает какую-то девицу, пообещавшую не дать ему уснуть всю ночь.  
Утром от её трупа с застывшей улыбкой несёт застоявшейся ржавой водой.  
Утром он впервые находит письмо.  
«Всё, что я делаю, я делаю во благо тебе. Разве ты мне не доверяешь? В кармане пиджака билеты в Нью-Йорк. Позавтракай как следует, перелёт долгий!»  
Его тошнит. Его трясёт в кресле все девять часов. В аэропорту очень вежливый человек в шофёрской фуражке забирает у него чемодан и провожает к машине. Он засыпает, едва затылок касается сиденья.  
Он просыпается все реже. Ему кажется, что он спит круглыми сутками, бодрствуя каких-то пару часов в день.  
Ему кивают незнакомые люди на улицах. Иногда среди них бомжи, иногда — полицейские. Иногда увешанные драгоценностями дамы, иногда — расклейщики объявлений.  
Он приковывает себя наручниками к кровати и выбрасывает ключ в окно.  
Наутро у него разрывается от боли запястье под тугими витками бинта. Незнакомый врач приходит без звонка и делает ему перевязку, сокрушённо качая головой при виде разодранной в клочья кожи.  
— Мистер Птица, вы уж поосторожнее, — говорит врач. — Вы нам очень нужны.  
— Меня зовут Сергей Разумовский, — шепчет он. — Сергей Разумовский. Мне никто не нужен. Никто, никто!  
Ему не разрешают выходить из квартиры. Стоит спуститься по ступеням вниз, на улице подходят какие-то люди и разворачивают его обратно. Из их аккуратной и ласковой хватки не вырваться.  
— Где Птица? — спрашивает он у них. — Передайте, что я хочу поговорить с ним! Передайте ему! Скажите, что я выпрыгну к чертям из окна, если он это не прекратит!  
Наутро он находит на кровати записку.  
«Я хочу попрощаться, Серёжа. Мне очень жаль. Я так старался заботиться о тебе. И вот чем ты хочешь мне отплатить. Я думал, мы с тобой найдём общий язык. Я готовил тебе такой славный подарок, а ты всё испортил. Я же не сторож, в самом деле, чтобы всё время за тобой следить. Спи. Пусть твой сон будет крепок и полон самых чудесных сновидений».  
Он бредет в ванную, шатаясь и с трудом держась на ватных ногах. Веки словно налиты свинцом.  
Он подходит к зеркалу и скалится в кривой улыбке.  
Тень. Бледная тень. Сон, которого никогда не было.  
— Ты не существуешь, — говорит он, сползая под раковину. — Ты не существуешь.  
— Вам пора. — Его поднимают с пола и ставят на ноги. — Вы хотите что-нибудь передать господину Птице?  
— Я хочу оставить рисунок. Можно?  
— У меня карандаши в тачке, для дочки купил, — говорит какой-то мужчина. — Подождёте пару минут?  
— Сколько угодно, — смеется он. — Не торопитесь, пожалуйста, не надо.  
Мужчина возвращается и сокрушённо чешет в затылке.  
— Вот чёрт, незаточенные.  
— Дай сюда, — недовольно протягивает руку другой. — У меня нож перочинный с собой, я быстро.  
Собрать все силы, что есть. Все силы.  
— Ну что, вы закончили с ним? — он знает эти интонации, знает точно. Он слышал их всего раз, но такое не забудешь.  
— Господин Птица? — Они замирают оба на мгновение, и этого хватает.  
— Тебя не существует, — говорит он. Нож входит в грудь легко и заполняет всё внутри болью.

Он просыпается. В палате больницы, от пищания датчиков. С трудом втягивает в лёгкие воздух, остро пахнущий антисептиком.  
Он пытается подняться, но выходит не очень.  
— Лежите, вам еще рано вставать. — Подбегает медсестра, перехватывает его руку, поправляет трубку капельницы. — Всё хорошо? Вы в порядке?  
— Все хорошо, — говорит он. — Просто... Приснился дурной сон. Дурной сон.  
— Поспите еще. Вам нужно много отдыхать.  
Он прикрывает глаза.  
«Здравствуй. — За закрытыми веками летят строчки письма, которое он не хочет, но должен написать. — Я не знаю, увидимся ли мы с тобой ещё. Надеюсь, что нет. Но если ты читаешь это, знай. Я могу уступать тебе в тысяче умений. Но в одном я точно хорош. Я быстро учусь на ошибках. Я не выпущу тебя, как бы ты ни рвался наружу. Я — лучший сторож. Я — твой сторож».  
Ему всё равно, где, когда и с кем он проснётся в следующий раз.  
Это не важно.  
Важно — какие ему приснятся сны.


End file.
